Ravine
Detailed Description Ravine is short—measuring at just five feet. Her tiny stature and lanky build makes her look fragile. Her auburn-colored hair comes down to about her shoulders with her bangs are parted to the side of her round face, revealing eyes colored a tint darker than her locks. The left side of her face has a few, tiny, vein-shaped scars that branch upwards towards her eye. She also has four, faint scar marks running down diagonally from her left collarbone down to her upper chest. Hanging around her neck are a pair of dogtags, hung with a silver chain. Her right hand is adorned with what appears to be a large piece of metallic jewelry. Composed of threads from various metals that have been interwoven carefully to form metallic braids and green gems hanging as decoration, it could easily pass as an elven trinket. Ravine is usually seen wearing robes. In chillier climates, it's common sight to see her bundled up from coats to animal furs. Personality Ravine is generally sociable and friendly, though she's prone to being overly paranoid and has a tendency to jumping to rash conclusions. Ironically, she tends to be weary of people of her own ilk—warlocks and necromancers in particular. Ravine often times tries to be a chameleon—she tries to blend in with the crowd. She doesn't like having attention drawn onto her, and is rather content with being a face within a sea of people. She doesn't talk much about herself, and is extremely modest when the focus is on her. Generally, she often tries to come off as a mage, rather than a warlock—her dress reflecting more of typical student of the Academy than a practitioner of the Shadows. In addition, she generally doesn't walk around with her summoned demons in populated areas as she doesn't want to generate unwanted attention. Those that get to know her find out that she can be an emotionally-driven, stubborn young woman. Miscellaneous *Ravine doesn't like alcohol, and will normally abstain from it. After falling victim to being poisoned many years ago, and has since lost her taste for even the lightest of wines. (Though Shia made attempts to revive it from time to time when she stops by the Son) *There are few members of the Horde in which Ravine has come to befriend during her travels in Azeroth; one of them being a troll rogue by the name of Valek, of the Strike Blades and an orc huntress by the name of Atsumi Packrunner. *During Kitra's sudden absence, Ravine took control as the manager of the Crimson Jewel for about five months in-game time. Timeline wise, it was about three years. *Before she joined RoA, Ravine had taken up a curious hobby of divination via tarot cards, and her readings used to be frightening accurate. Once dreaming of opening her own fortune telling shop, it is something that she hardly practices anymore due to lack of free time. *She is currently married to a night elf named Savras Mhenlo. At first glance, the two of them are almost complete opposites and some even wonder how they got together in the first place. *Ravine's birthday is July 22nd Category:Alliance category:Human category:Warlock Category:Ravine Category:Ordo Complector